Warner in the Water
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: Dot took a break. Yet she left behind her imaginary friend. Yakko and Wakko are confused because they can't read the full note. But will the IF be more of a spirit than a friend?
1. A Note

Disclimer: This is a parody for 'Lady in the Water'. I have to admit, I have never seen it...

**_Dear, Yakko and Wakko,_**

**_I have gone away to Tennesee for 3 weeks._**

**_I will be good...and very careful._**

**_Though I have gone...my imagination decided to stay._**

**_What I mean by that is: my imaginary friend wanted to stay here._**

**_Please, don't let her get out of the...(word got splatted with water)_**

**_For if you do...(word got splatted with water again)._**

**_Please, I'm warning you._**

**_I'm having happy trails!_**

**_Sincerly, Your dearest and only sister,_**

**_Dot W._**

**_P.S. Tell our baby sitter Minerva I said 'Hi'._**


	2. Confused

Disclimer: Also, I forgot to mention the ages. Yakko9, Wakko7, and Dot5. Now, on with this rather creepy story.

It was the next morning since Dot wrote the note. "Hi kids, where's your sister?" Minerva asked as she pulled into the driveway. "She's gone to summer." Wakko stated. "And she left us this creepy note we can't figure out." Yakko finished. "Hm, I wonder why Dot would write something like this?" Minerva wondered as she stared at the note.

"She said something about her imaginary friend that she gave a warning of." Yakko told the baby sitter. "HAHA why would she leave a warning to be careful around her imaginary friend!" Minerva joked. "I thought I see someone in Dot's figure but as a blond trough my window out night." Yakko said. "Now you're scaring me. I just wanna eat breakfast." The 7-year-old trembled.

* * *

"so how'd the last episode go, Yakko?" Minerva asked. She got no response. Yakko was looking at his cereal with a puzzled look. Wakko was also wondering something. For the first time, his brother didn't answer a question. "You mean La La Law?" Wakko answered for Yakko. "It was ok." He continued. "Yakko is something bothering you?" Minerva asked again looking at the 9-year-old. Yakko just got off his seat and ran to his room.

* * *

"Hey what's with you!" Wakko wondered. "Ah, leave me alone!" Yakko warned. "We still have that camp out tonight don't we?" Wakko asked. "I guess." His brother shrugged. "No seriously, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Wakko hissed. "I'm trying to figure out what the note could have said!" Yakko argued. "HEY! No yelling." Minerva said down stairs.

"I'm soooo sorry." Wakko exagerated. "Me too." Yakko sighed. "It's just funny. Why WOULD you warn someone about your imaginary friend." He continued. "What about the Dot with blond hair you see at night?"


	3. This chapter IS confusing

"I'm not sure." said Yakko. "But we could still camp out tonight. That won't bother us!" He finished. "You're right." His brother agreed. The two boys ran downside to get their sleeping bags out of the closet, Minerva already had their tent. "Where are you going tonight?" she chuckled. "Camp out." the brothers answered. "NO GIRLS WOAH WHO!" They cheered. "Huh?"

* * *

"Wanna go in the pool?" Yakko asked. "Sure." said Wakko. They got on the steps on the pool and headed in. Minerva watched as she got a sun tan. The Warners were having fun until...

Disclimer: Sorry I had to stop so shrt but I have to go to camp at 7:30 am. And also because: Please review me on wether you think the Warner in the water will show up in the pool.


	4. Drowned

Yakko and Wakko were racing in the deep end.Yakko got ahead leaving his younger sibling in the dust.The 9-year-old looked back to see how far away his brother was. What he saw was...nothing. So he waited a good 5 minutes thinking Wakko was slow but than Yakko started getting conserned.

* * *

"HELP! I CAN"T BREATHE!" Wakko screamed below the water. Something had him by the ankle. In a faint voice, he heard a girl singing, "Who's afraid of Dot's..." but that's all he could hear before a last voice said, "Imaginary friend."

* * *

"Minerva help!" Yakko cried. "What's wrong now?" She asked. "I CAN"T SEE WAKKO!" Yakko shouted spreading his arms. Minerva was quite shocked she jumped in the water and to the deep end. Yakko followed Minerva as they dived into the deep water. The baby sitter grabbed the unconcious Warner and put him back on the surface. Yakko had a terrified and sad look. "Bro?..." he whispered. 

Disclimer: Will Wakko live? What was that voice under water? Find out in the next chapters.


	5. Wakko's Survival

"Wakko? Are you OK?" Minerva asked trying to get breathe coming back. _Oh no, _Yakko thought as he looked into the pool. Wakko started breathing a little and that's when Minerva got excited and tried 'mouth to mouth' resesitation. Wakko's eyes popped open. "Woahw!" he exclaimed. Yakko ran over to hug him. "Bro, you're alive!" he said joyfully.

"Yeah, (deep breathe) I don't think I'll be going in the pool for a while." Wakko answered. His older brother patted his back. "Don't worry, we can move the tent further away." Yakko assured. Even though he got better at the moment, Wakko still had that creepy song in his head.

**_Who's afarid of Dot's Imaginary friend? (scary whisper) Yakko and Wakko are..._**

Disclimer: Ok, suckish chapter I know. I promise, the next one will be more interesting. This is a question I also want answered on a review: Will Dot's imaginary friend threaten to kill Dot in one chapter? I know but what do you think?

****


	6. Introducing

Disclimer: Ok, this is the climax! There are other climaxes in this story but this one starts it all.Also,I have now realized, aside from Jurrasic Smarts, this is going to be my longest story.

That night it seemed that the Warner brothers forgot about today because right now they were having so much fun. They were shaking sodas up and dumping it in eachothers faces, they told eachother scarey stories, and they looked through a magazine of girls. "Hellooooo Nurse!" Yakko and Wakko shouted.

Yakko was just about to start a scary story when I big gust of wind came. "Man, they said it was to be 78 degrees tonight." He said. But what scared the Warners the most, was the actual cracking and breaking of leaves came next. "Yakko, does Minerva like scarying little kids?" Wakko asked. "I don't think so, she loves kids!" Yakko jestered.

They turned there latern on to see if that helped any. There was some silence untill Yakko said, "Wakko, there's a wolf outside." "Is it Newt?" asked Wakko. They ducked in the covers of the sleepingbags. "You know what? I'm gonna give that pup what it deserves!" The oldest stated. Than, a bigger gust of wind came and took the tent down. The two boys peeked around but saw nobody...except a big light from the water.

"We do have a pool and night a hot tub right?" the 9-year-old asked the 7-year-old. A smaller gust of wind saying, "**_Who's afarid of...Dot's imaginary friend._**" "Did you just hear that." Wakko trmebled. Yakko nodded in shock.

All of a sudden, something started to bobb above the water. THe first color it showed was pale blond, than pale black and so on. Yakko and Wakko stood in fright not knowing what to do. The creature just came coming out of the pool. "**_Who's afraid of Dot's imaginary friend._**" Alot of things were going through Yakko's head including the description of this creature:

**Hair: Pale Blond**

**Fur: Pale Black (not gray) and Pale Water (Dirty White)**

**Nose: Pale Red (Pink)**

**Clothers: Wedding gown! No veil but roses.**

**Body Type: In other words...looks like Dot...**

Disclimer: WOW, I wonder if she's nice. Is she dead? Why is she dressed like a bride? Keep reading to find out. I'm enjoying writing this!


	7. Brianne Story

Daring to ask, Yakko did. "Who are you?" he said shivering. "I'm Brianne." she answered in a low whisper. She walked closer to the Warners. "May we help you, Brianna?" Wakko asked. "If you wish..." Brianna faded. "Wait, what do you mean: if we wish!" Yakko stated now seeing this girl was seemingly gentle.

"I need help." Brianna said with a tear. Wakko came to her side. "What's wrong? Are you dead?" Wakko wondered. "Yes I am, and the only way I can be real is if..." she slowly lifteg her boney fingure and pointed to Yakko. He quickly galced at this woman's dress and said, "Ah no, no, no, no, no!"

"Please you don't understand!" Brianne complained. "Can I atleast tell you my story!" she completed. The Warners nodded trying not to make this girl get angry. She started.

**I used to live in this house. A snazzy little house it was. I was engaged with a beautiful young man when on the day we got married, we went swimming. We didn't see it, but somehow there was this...thing in the pool, it dragged me down and my husband tried to save me. Yet, it was to late. The reason I pulled you down Wakko is because I thought you were my husband trying to pull me up again. (sniffle) I loved children so I had my chance when Dot was trying to make an imaginary friend one day. I really am a kid though. I've seen how nice you two are and please Yakko, help me!**

Disclimer: Will Yakko help? If so would he be like Brianne? What will happen and why him? Woahw! If he does what are the consequences?


	8. Creepy Chapter Creepy Phone Call

Yakko took a deep breath. "If I don't help you," he said. "What will happen?" Brianne gave a slight smirk, "Since you've already agreed to help me, if you fail, I will tear apart this house and kill your sister!" "Hurt our sister? But why?" Wakko asked. "Because, I've been waiting so long for love and you don't know what it's like living in the water." Brianne answered.

She turned back to the water and disappeared into the foogy pool. The last thing the both boys heard was, "You have until 2:00 am." "What are you going to do?" Wakko asked Yakko. Yakko just was crawled up on the ground. He could not believe he just talked with his sisters 'imaginary friend'.

* * *

"I hate boys, they're so annoying." Stephanie complained. "I know what you're talking about." Dot agreed. "And brothers are simply the worst! I'm glad I don't have any." Stephanie added. "Me neither." Dot faked. She had heard her cel phone ring. "I'll be right back." she told her friend.

"Yes?" Dot answered. It was Yakko saying, "Dot! Get back to the house we need help! You're in big--" but that was it. The line was cut off. "Weird." she said to herself. She tried calling back, it picked up. She started with, "I'm sorry the--" but than she heard, "Who's afraid of dead imaginary friends?" Dot dropped the phone and ran.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was starting to rain. "The line went dead! You've got to be joking!" Wakko complained. "What ever happened to Minerva?" Yakko asked. The two Warner brothers ran inside.

Disclimer: Spooky thing when Dot got her phone call. How would you feel if someone called you saying in destressed things, than the line goes dead, than when you try to call back up...a scary singing girl answers! and what about Minerva?


	9. Huh?

"What happened?" Yakko asked as he yawned. Somehow, he was in his bunkbed and it was morning. Wakko was wondering the same thing when Minerva came in the room. "Are you boys Okkay?" she asked. Yakko and Wakko glared at eachtoher. "We're fine." Wakko replied. Minerva left the room and the two boys were ready to discuss again.

"That was weird." Wakko added. "Was it me or did we have the same dream?" Yakko finished. They looked outside. The concrete was wet but the pool looked fine.

Meanwhile, Dot was awakening in her cabin as well when the phone rang. Shaking, she cautiously picked up the phone. "Hello?" she answered. "Dot, are you alright?" Yakko asked. "Besides from the phone call last night, yes." she replied. "What happened anyway?" she continued. "You're not gonna believe us but that creepy person was your imaginary friend." Wakko said. "WHAT! Didn't the note tell you not to let her out of the water! She could be----"

"Great, news. The line went dead again!" Yakko said with a sarcastic smile. The brothers ran outside. "Whatever I'm gonna check this out!" The elder brother insisted. "What! You! I uh! UGGG!" the younger brother complained. "I don't know about you, but I'm going in the shocker rocker!" said Yakko. "Do you know how hard it's getting to tell between brave and stupid?" Wakko said giving in.

Disclimer: Will they ever get to completely call Dot? What was she trying to say? How'd they end up in their room? And was this all a dream? So many questions...such a long story until finished.


End file.
